Guy Danlily
Guy is the hidden main antagonist of the 2014 film adaptation of Annie. Personality Guy is the political adviser to Mr. Will Stacks who thinks of Annie Bennett as points for him to be Mayor (which is so he can retire) rather than as a person. In a bar, he parties with Miss Hannigan promising her that she'll get the same reward he gets. Annie (2014) Guy is helping in leading Stack's campaign for mayor of New York City, which happens to be a failure. However, it wasn't until Stacks saves a little girl named Annie from being runned over by car, which is recorded and sent to the web. This heroic act allowed Stacks to gain points for his campaign, and Guy, believing that there might be a chance, convinces his boss to bring Annie to his inner circle and use her to gain more support from the voters. During a Stacks Mobile event at the Guggenheim Museum, after Annie does her performance, Guy gives a speech to which she is unable to read because of her illteracy, to which Will responds by getting a tutor to help her out. At that time, Will start to develop some feelings for Annie, and decides of adopting her. However, Guy wants to get Annie off from Will's hands, believing that she has served her purpose. To do so, he hatched up a scheme of passing down fake parents to Annie and make it look like Will is passing down Annie to them so that he can get a good reward. He even had Annie's cruel caretaker Miss Hannigan to participate in his scheme. After arranging a public reunion between Annie and her fake parents, Guy watches as Will is unwilling to her go, but decided to let her what she really wanted: having a family. As Will compliments over Annie's singing ability, this causes Hannigan to reconsider her thoughts. Around the same time, when leaving for Brazil, Annie soon realizes that her 'parents' are fake and that it was all a setup. Believing that Will has been using her (not knowing that Guy is the one behind this), Annie felt betrayed and runs off. In the meantime, a guilty Hannigan confesses to Will about Guy's plot. Outraged by this turn of events, Will angrily confronts Guy for his actions and fires him before going with Hannigan and the other girls to rescue Annie. Guy attempted to stopped Grace by grabbing her arm, forcefully begging her to talk to Stacks for him, but instead she punches Guy in the face for what he did to Annie before heading off to aid Will in finding Annie. It is unknown what happened to Guy afterwards. Trivia * Guy is played by Bobby Cannavale, who also portrayed James Kent. * Guy is a mixture between Mayor Brown and Chuck Long. * Although Miss Hannigan is the main antagonist throughout the franchise, Guy takes the role of the main antagonist in this film because he had bigger plans than anyone else. Gallery 12 023.PNG 15 011.PNG 15 012.PNG 15 013.PNG Category:Singing Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Article stubs Category:Image Needed Category:Charismatic villain Category:Betrayed villains Category:Spoilers Category:Deal Makers Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Child-Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Business Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Killjoy Category:Criminals Category:Living Villains Category:Traitor